Paintballers
by RegularFoxeh96
Summary: Sometimes, company outings can be taken a bit too far. Contains OC's, and all that fun stuff. This will be more like one of your "run of the mill" regular show episodes. Enjoy!


They sword played when they should have been raking leaves. It was fun to watch Kaira and Rigby go at it, and they had no mercy on each other. This was easy to tell by the loud crack that seemed to resound through the park and echo off the trees when their rake handles met. Even Mordecai, intent on his work, would peer up every now and again, not to complain about them not working, but simply to watch the show. Despite their violent play, it was plain to see that they were fond of each other. It seemed as though Kaira was almost a mix between a good friend to him and a role model. You didn't have to be a rocket scientist to see that Rigby looked up to her. It was as plain as night is different from day.

In the midst of their play, Kaira turned her head, distracted by a golf cart rolling up the hill. As a consequence, she received a sharp blow to the shoulder.

"Hehe, gotcha!" Rigby giggled triumphantly. Kaira gave him a friendly jab to the stomach.

"Asshole," she teased. We turned to see Benson rolling in the golf cart towards us.

"Are you guys slacking off? Because it doesn't look like you're doing anything productive," he glared. Without missing a beat, Kaira replied in a very matter of fact, joking tone, "No." She attempted to fool him by saying this as obviously as possible, while trying to be entertaining, judging by the stupid grin on her face. Benson raised his eyebrows, hiding his amusement.

"Hm, well you guys could at least work a _little_ faster."

"Well we could've been done sooner, but the dynamic duo over there won't stop sword fighting with the rakes," Mordecai said, finally admitting his annoyance at having to do all the work.

"Well get it together, you two. I don't have all day," Benson grimaced.

"Yessir, boss," Kaira rebuked as Benson drove away. I approached them.

"I'd think you'd take more seriously after, you know, _dying_," I teased.

"Psh, Milly, I looked death in the eye, and pissed him off so badly that he kicked me back down here. I'm _alive_ 'cuz I'm a smartass." This is what she told everybody, though I don't know if anyone believed her.

She pulled this stuff on a regular basis. Like when Mordecai jinxed her, and she would mock him when she was punched by saying "THANK YOU SIR, MAY I HAVE ANOTHER." And whenever she received teasing from Muscle Man, which was on a daily basis, she never hesitated to throw insults right back, which got on his nerves, but eventually shut him up. In all honesty, she was just one of the guys.

I fit in well enough myself, but mainly I stuck around Mordecai, Rigby, Kaira, and Skips. Occasionally I associated with High Five Ghost, but he followed Muscle Man around everywhere, and let's face it, you'd have to be some kind of saint to be able to get along with Muscle Man. I had to give High Five credit for being able to put up with it, but Kaira wasn't a fan of the duo. "Eh, High Five's alright and all, but I think he's a bit of a pawn," she had told me. I usually just hung around Skips or Kaira.

One of the things I enjoyed about working here was the little outings that took place every weekend. It was normally bowling or karaoke, but there was one that both me and Kaira really enjoyed, and that was paintball. We dominated. We faced teams from all over. And we had beaten every one of them. Some of us couldn't partake in bowling, due to lack of strength, or karaoke because of uninterest or, in Kaira's case, just flat out not wanting to do it. Paintball required skill and common sense, which we all seemed to posses. Well, Pops being the exception. However, he was pretty quick, surprisingly, and his childlike nature made him especially good at the hide and seek dynamics of the game. There was one move we used often, and it was a sure-fire way to win matches. It took advantage of Kaira and Rigby's weight and small size. We called it the fling-spin maneuver. We did it when we had surrounded the enemy, and it was done by taking two planks on each side of the circle, creating a seesaw, and getting Skips and Muscle Man to jump on one end of each of the seesaws while Rigby and Kaira stood on the other ends, being flung towards eachother, while they would catch eachother in mid-air, and while spinning, an all out attack was launched on the enemy. Somewhat of a helicopter of death type of thing.

I guess since we had the enemy surrounded most of the time, we really didn't need to carry out that maneuver as often as we did. However, it was fun to watch, and fun to do, according to Kaira. She didn't have the greatest aim, though, so that may have had something to do with it. Skips was the tactics guy, Benson was the operation leader, Mordecai was the marksman, Rigby and Muscle Man and High Five were the assault team, Pops helped out, and Kaira liked to pick on the opponent. _I_ was the eyes and ears.

So anyway, our outing would be next weekend. And paintball was our game.

* * *

><p>Finally, the leaves got done, and it was decided that we go and get some coffee. The place wasn't overly crowded, but there were a few people, and somehow we made the place sound like rush hour.<p>

"It's a miracle; we were able to finish those leaves," Mordecai began.

"Yeah, but if I know Benson, he'll be pissed at us for doing a shitty job," came Rigby's reply.

"Downright piss poor," Kaira added in her best English accent. "But yeah, we'll be facing the wrath of Benson's '_BRUTAL RAEG'. _What else is new, though, right?"

"Hm, I guess. He'll get over it soon enough, I'm assuming," I replied.

"I just hope that he doesn't cancel the paintball match because of it," Mordecai added. Just then, a group of guys came up to our table.

"Did you say paintball?" the one in front asked. All nine of them seemed arrogant, almost suspicious.

"Mmyup. What of it?" Kaira asked.

"Well, we happen to be the best in the area, and we need a team to play us this weekend. Would you be interested?" They spoke of themselves like they were paintball gods of some sort.

Before any of us could reply, Rigby jumped in. "Hell yeah, we'll play! But only if you think you're good enough!" His enthusiasm must've rubbed off on us, because we all started jumping in, trying to intimidate them.

"Yeah! You won't be the best for long, 'cause we're gonna kick you down a notch!" Mordecai jeered. Kaira, of course, jumped in with a snide comment.

"We're gonna make you our bitches, but you have plenty of time to learn your place until this weekend," she taunted in a mock cheery tone. Our comments seemed to make them all the more arrogant, eager to prove themselves.

"Alright then, we'll be proving you wrong this weekend," the leader smarmed. He snapped his fingers. "Let's go guys."

"Lookin' forward to it, bitch," Kaira called back. One of the guys turned around.

"You'll never win! We're the best there is, and we'll stay that way!"

"Cool story, bro," Rigby replied in the same smarmy tone as the leader. Then the self-deemed champions walked out the door, leaving us to revel in our verbal victory over them.


End file.
